A Cluster of Fates
by Leucosia
Summary: And he whispered "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control"
1. Chapter 1

_We don't meet people by accident,  
_ _T_ _hey're meant to cross our paths for a reason  
_ **\- Vokara Che –**

* * *

Without a word, Ceja Korri allowed her patient gaze to rest on each member of the Jedi High Council for but a few moments. Standing before the 12 elder Jedi, the Jedi that represented their entire Order had always been a daunting experience for her as a Padawan, but now as a newly Knighted Jedi, Ceja felt a quiet, comforting strength as she stood before her elders.

Flicking a look of stoic resignation to the Master of the Order, Mace Windu. Ceja noted he had barely moved. Master Windu sat with his gaze downcast, a strong hand covering the lower half of his clean-shaven face. Anticipation was bristling through her body, the need to act building within her core and yet, the Council seemed to be sloth in their reaction.

Korri had fully expected the horrified silence, the shocked reactions and one or two outcries from the Council upon her revealing the situation she had unsuspectingly encountered. Both herself and another of her trusted Jedi colleagues – Healer Sabien Tarr – had reacted in the same manner when they had stumbled upon the reason for this highly secretive Council meeting; it confused her how little the Council seemed to be reacting in the sense of action though…

Forcing herself to restrain a sigh, the young Jedi turned her chocolate brown gaze to the one Jedi Master she knew would thankfully have a solution; Grand Master Yoda.

Ceja noted how the small, yet powerful Jedi had sat in an unnerving silence throughout her recollection of events. He seemed to react very little to the vivid portrayal of scenes she had born witness to aboard the Outbound Flight; the ambitious space exploration brainchild of Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth

" _Masters?"_

She dared to breathe, her voice was low and hesitant

" _Regrettable the actions of Master C'baoth- "_

Master Yoda rose a three-fingered hand to silence his trusted friend and close ally, Mace Windu. Whilst his small form remained unchanged and his eyes firmly closed; the dejection that lined his elderly features rested thick and heavy

" _Despairing and distressing, they are"_

The dejected tone to his voice, the weight of his sombre words jolted all sense of action from Ceja's body and replaced it with a crashing wave of grief.

Opening his golden hued eyes slowly, Master Yoda woefully drooped his ears and shook his head before turning to Master Windu

" _For Jedi to have caused such pain, such suffering…lost Jorus to the Darkside I fear we have"_

Inhaling deeply, Master Windu replied with but a small, solemn nod that would have been overlooked by anyone not paying close enough attention. Lifting his dark eyes back to the hologram, he levelled his intense gaze on Ceja Korri

" _Master Korri, are you absolutely certain of this woman? You believe that there is no other way this kind of harm, the suffering she has been subjected to, has come to her by anyone else's hand?"_

Lowering her gaze to the extravagant marble floor of the Jedi Council chambers, Ceja allowed a strange and unwelcome feeling of responsibility for Jorus C'baoth's crimes begin to bubble within her chest.

After a few quiet moments of consideration, she finally lifted her gaze

" _I'm afraid not, Master…this woman, she had been completely at the mercy of Master C'baoth. The evidence we have collated indicates that the only one who could have committed this atrocious act was he, and he alone; there doesn't even appear to be an accomplice"_

" _And what has become of this woman you have found?"_

Lifting her gaze, Ceja was surprised at the sudden interaction from another Council member. She turned to find Master Ki-Adi Mundi studying her seriously

" _She is…stable – Healer Tarr is tending to her injuries as we speak, Master"_

" _Injuries?"_

Master Mundi inquired

" _Yes, Master. I am unsure yet to exactly what extent she has suffered psychologically as, to be honest, it is perfectly immeasurable at this point. Physically…"_

Ceja Korri dropped her gaze, pausing to push the unpleasant memories of a red-haired woman on the precipice of death, slumped to a cold laboratory floor; her face ashen, her painfully thin body littered with a vast assortment of fresh and healing wounds, scars and stitches sewn by an unskilled hand from the forefront of her mind; the young Jedi swallowed hard before raising a hard gaze back to meet Master Mundi's

" _Physically Master, I fear there may be many injuries this woman has sustained. With consideration paid to the recordings Master C'baoth has meticulously kept, and the preliminary evaluation Healer Tarr has completed…but we should hopefully know more once he has completed all of his assessments"_

" _And are you aware of what Healer Tarr's initial assessment may have already concluded?"_

Ceja turned in response to the question, her eyes finding the serious blue gaze of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She inclined her head in response, noting the understandable concern lining his features

" _The woman was barely breathing when we found her, Master Kenobi. Healer Tarr thought it best to stabilise her before medically inducing a coma. Master C'baoth's records have shown that this woman appears to have been through…a lot…during her time aboard the Outbound- "_

Ceja flicked a side glance towards Master Windu

" _Healer Tarr has mentioned he believes it best to have a transport sent to our location, with the intention of moving the woman back to the Temple…essentially, we are requesting that the Council consider offering this woman sanctuary"_

Master Kenobi's face lit up in grim surprise

" _Healer Tarr believes her condition to be that serious that it surpasses his skills?"_

Jaw clenched, Ceja levelled the Council member with an unwavering stare

" _He has murmured that without the help of Master Che and the facilities the Halls of Healing is able to offer, he fears that she will not survive long- "_

Master Kenobi leaned forward in his seat; his eyes narrowed, returning Ceja's stare with an unflinching resolve

" _You are fully aware, Master Korri, that the Halls of Healing is more suited to those with force sensitivity- "_

He leaned back into his chair, his eyes never leaving hers

" _Might I suggest that now be the time you reveal everything you know about this woman"_

Master Windu shot Master Kenobi a pensive glance before speaking

" _Ceja, you mentioned recordings, evidence of C'baoth's dealings – would you care to elaborate on them?"_

Swallowing hard and sharing glances between Master Kenobi and Master Windu, Ceja paused to collect herself

" _In an effort to provide Healer Tarr with some insight into his new patient's medical needs, I set about searching Master C'baoth's lab. I came across various files and recordings he has been keeping. Regrettably, he has been making full use of the lab facilities here on the Outbound, as all the experiments and tests he has been conducting here…and all have the running theme of this woman being at the centre of them- "_

" _She has been treated like a glorified lab rat?"_

The outraged shill caused Ceja to pause momentarily, though her gaze remained fixed on Master Windu; there was a foreign hardness to his features as his mouth twisted dangerously around his next sentence

" _What kind of experiments?"_

Recognising the sudden shift in mood within the chambers, she paused. Suddenly reluctant to continue, the weight of Jorus C'baoth's actions dawning on her entirely. A fear bristled through her, although it wasn't a fear of the Council, but more of the unknown; of what would happen next; how the atrocities C'baoth had committed might somehow change the Jedi in some way…

Becoming aware of Master Windu's steely gaze, she swallowed thickly; realising that her idling was being noted by everyone within the chambers

" _With the greatest of respect, Master's, surely it would be far easier for me to transfer the data through to the Temple…the files are extensive, I am not sure what you would like to know- "_

" _Everything, Master Korri"_

Ceja met Master Kenobi's narrowed stare, it was apparent by the look on his face that he was also tempering the same well contained anger as Master Windu.

Taking a moment to contain herself, she breathed deeply

" _Very well, Master's – from information I have been able to obtain, Master C'baoth has put this woman through various screenings and diagnostics; analysis of body fluids, measurement of body functions, liver counts and such. He has carried out numerous biopsies including analysis of genetic material. Many samples have been taken from her – blood, tissues, bone marrow…even her ovum's"_

She paused, observing each Council member before continuing

" _Once satisfied, he began to isolate the woman's white blood cells in an effort to compromise her immune system. Various experiments were then conducted; the medical history Master C'baoth has recorded indicates that he exposed her to a wide and vast array of illnesses and diseases. These ranged from the mundane like Balmorra Flu to the more severe like Falsin's Rot. Thankfully he successfully administered cures for each one but not before monitoring and screening the effects on her body and mental state…"_

Ceja turned on her heels and reached over for a datapad and began to read from it

" _He later turned his attention to her nervous system, and from his macabre notes appeared to be ecstatic when she displayed a high tolerance for pain; encouraging him to begin what he has termed 'Pain Tolerance Tests'. These involved exposing this woman to many different forms of pain, increasing them to such a rate that he was virtually taking her to the brink of death…many deprivation tests had been conducted such as sleep, food and water whilst results from sensory experiments such as hearing, sight and smell have also been noted-"_

" _But what were all these horrific tests in aid of? Surely there was an ulterior motive, a goal?"_

Ceja considered Master Mundi with a remorseful gaze, his face was contorted with a mixture of anguish and inflamed confusion

" _The goal, Master Mundi, was to establish whether she would be a strong enough candidate for his original objective"_

" _Original objective? What more could that raving lunatic possibly have planned for this poor life form!?"_

The angered shrill of Jedi Master Opoo Rancisis swept through the Council chambers, the enraged horror laced within his words, Ceja could see was keenly matching his expression

She remained silent as the Thisspiasian Jedi looked around the circular room, his words being so obviously directed at his fellow Council members

" _Has C'baoth gone completely mad?"_

Without responding to Master Rancisis, Master Kenobi considered Ceja Korri sadly

" _I believe I speak for all of us when I say this, but I fear to ask what exactly Master C'baoth's original goal was and what part this poor woman was to play"_

She considered him for a moment, looking briefly at the data pad she still held in her hands; suddenly she felt very small. With her voice low and cautious, she met Master Kenobi's gaze

" _We have found extensive evidence that he was in the process of experimenting with midi-chlorians. The woman in question was at the centre of them…"_

"… _and so, the reason for your request of sanctuary has finally been revealed"_

She forced a humourless smile as he sunk despondently back into his chair, covering his mouth with a strong hand, Master Kenobi met Master Windu's gaze.

With a deep sigh, Mace levelled his gaze on each individual Council member within the seated half circle; their demeanour's matching Obi-Wan's in some form or another. Turning to Master Yoda, unspoken words passed between the old friends before he turned his attention back towards Ceja

" _Have you been able to ascertain what kind of experiments Master C'ba_ oth was conducting?"

The question was fruitless, he knew full well what Jorus C'baoth had been aiming to achieve; every one of them did

" _Master C'baoth was obsessed with creating artificial force sensitivity. It would appear from the notes he had made prior to discovery, he had just finished introducing the midi-chlorians into the woman's bloodstream. From the earlier diagnostics…the woman's bloodwork showed her as not being force sensitive prior to the experiments, in fact, it appears she had no trace of midi-chlorians whatsoever"_

" _So, you're concluding that his adnomination of an experiment was successful? That the woman, is now in fact, force sensitive as a result?"_

Ceja turned to Master Kenobi, gone was the despair…the sadness, now he looked incensed. Fear prickled along her spine, she had never felt any of the Council members as angered or ashamed as she was witnessing them now.

Opening her mouth to respond to his question, Master Yoda raised his hand to signal he wanted silence

" _Heard enough, for the time being, we have Master Korri"_

The Grand Master let out a heavy, burdened sigh as he regarded Obi-Wan sadly

" _Agree with you the Council does; if refuge you seek for this woman, then sanctuary we shall grant- "_

Master Windu nodded firmly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees

" _We will prepare a team and arrange for them to leave immediately. I suggest that you prepare the woman, C'baoth and all his files ready for transport back to the Temple; Master Korri, may the Force be with you"_

Ceja thanked the Council before bowing gracefully. With a contemplative stare, Obi-Wan watched as her holographic form flickered into nothing before turning to both Master Yoda and Master Windu

" _I am requesting that I be sent out as part of this team, Masters"_

" _Surely that would be most unwise? Can we really afford to divert Master Kenobi's attention away from the war effort?"_

Ki-Adi Mundi's brow knitted heavily following his response, the concern of Kenobi's request etching across his Cereanian features

Adi Gallia interjected firmly

" _This is a matter of utmost importance. If the Senate or the HoloNet were to get a hold of this information…the consequences would be unimaginable. Master Kenobi would be the wisest choice for a situation as grave and sensitive as this"_

Obi-Wan dipped his chin slightly in appreciation of her support before flashing her a grateful look

" _Agree with Master Gallia and Master Kenobi I do, needed in this tragedy a Council member is"_

Master Windu levelled Obi-Wan with a pensive stare

" _Master Gallia is correct, Obi-Wan. This is a delicate situation; the Senate should not be involved in this- "_

" _Nor the Chancellor"_

Ki-Adi offered, Mace nodded his agreement before turning back to Obi-Wan once again

" _I advise caution. We cannot be sure of the mental state of this woman. Her presence within the Temple can not be revealed to the Senate nor the Chancellor, at least not until we can determine her identity and bring this situation under control"_

" _Oh, I couldn't agree more, Master and whilst much compassion is needed here, we still have the issue of how we should deal with Master C'baoth"_

Master Yoda cast him with a troubled gaze

" _Retrieving Master C'baoth and the woman, the only priority it is Obi-Wan; investigations launched later they will be"_

Confident that the directive was clear, Mace Windu folded his arms across his chest as he leant back into his chair

" _So, are there any suggestions of how we should execute this plan?"_

With a clenched jaw and narrowed gaze, Obi-Wan leant forward to rest his elbows on his knees

" _That brings me to my second request, Master's…"_

* * *

" _Obi-Wan- "_

Anakin Skywalker flashed his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, a humoured grin before returning his gaze back to the flickering holographic figure of his old Master with a firm nod

" _and to what do we owe this pleasure, Master?"_

The jovial grin melted from his youthful features upon seeing the grim expression adorning Obi-Wan's. With a knitted brow, Anakin leant back into his pilot seat before folding his gauntlet-clad arms in front of his grey armoured chest plate.

A weary sigh was Obi-Wan's first response before mimicking his former Padawan's posture

" _Anakin, it's nice to see you are as amiable as ever"_

Deciding to cut the pleasantries short, Anakin narrowed his gaze

" _What's wrong, Master?"_

Obi-Wan flashed the younger Jedi a half-hearted, rueful smile

" _And still as intuitive…"_

Pausing to collect his thoughts, he glanced over to Ahsoka Tano before settling his gaze back on Anakin

" _Do you recall the Outbound Flight Project that Master Jorus C'baoth was attempting to convince the Senate to provide funding for?"_

" _Of course, Master; the Chancellor, for reasons beyond me, seemed to be very supportive of Master C'baoth's 'little enterprise'"_

Choosing to ignore the sarcasm, Obi-Wan cast his gaze downwards

" _Well, it was due to this support and encouragement that you speak of that aided in him winning the Senate over- "_

Anakin shook his head, grinning incredulously

" _-And from the information the Council received this morning, it wasn't the only thing he had gained"_

Anakin's brow furrowed in confusion

" _I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not following?"_

Pursing his lips, Obi-Wan paused; all most as if unsure with how to proceed

" _Master C'baoth has taken a female human – it would appear from a planet; well another Galaxy to be exact"_

Speechless, both Ahsoka and her Master exchanged astonished glances, much to the bemusement of Obi-Wan who continued to stand with his arms folded firmly in front of his chest; a look of deep brooding now framing his features

Overlooking the Council member's obvious discomposure, Ahsoka leaned back into her seat animatedly

" _I can't believe that after having to listen to all of Master C'baoth's hyperbole filled seminars before he left, that his pet project actually worked! I mean I've always thought seeking out new life as highly commendable but another Galaxy? That is truly something else!"_

The grin forming on Anakin's lips in response to his excitable Padawan dissolved into a look of growing concern upon turning back to his former Master's hologram

" _But you don't seem as impressed?"_

Obi-Wan released an unhappy sigh, shaking his head ever so slightly before setting Anakin with a sorrowful stare

" _The human female wasn't invited aboard Anakin, she was kidnapped; taken against her will, subjected to…to truly horrifying cruelty by Master C'baoth; by a Jedi"_

An unsettling disquiet began to inflame through Skywalker's veins, for a split second he wanted to laugh – all most disbelieving of Obi-Wan's admission, but then an unpleasant realisation began to establish itself deep within his core

" _Not a Jedi, Master – a Sith"_

His voice dangerously low, all most threatening – the words left an acrid taste on his tongue. Like a poison, causing a searing revulsion to burn in the pit of his stomach; an all too familiar tremor of pain momentarily flickered up through his upper right arm before disappearing all most entirely

Obi-Wan lifted his chin defensively in response

" _The matter of C'baoth is in hand- "_

Inhaling deeply, the Jedi Master folded his gloved hands behind his back

" _For now, our main concern is the woman; thankfully a Jedi Healer aboard the Outboard has been able to provide as much medical assistance as he can with the limited facilities he has at his disposal. The directive right now, is to transport both Healer Tarr and his patient back to the Temple where arrangements are being made with Master Che as we speak"_

Anakin leant back into his seat, arms still folded, he quirked an eyebrow in his former Master's direction

" _So, the directive is directed at me and Ahsoka?"_

Obi-Wan flashed his former Padawan a rueful smile and made a waving gesture with his hand before refolding his arms

" _Essentially yes, but there are some finer details we need to iron out first; the Council have instructed this incident be dealt with swiftly and without the knowledge of the Senate- "_

Anakin narrowed his gaze, suspicion rising within him

" _But the Chancellor will, of course, be informed? He is the leader of the Republic, and it was the Republic – I believe, the Senate, that financed the Outbound Flight Project in the first place? Palpatine has a right- "_

" _I'm afraid not Anakin, not this time; Master C'baoth is a Jedi, therefore, he will be dealt with by the Council first. It has been decided that until the time is right, the circumstances surrounding this situation – including that of the woman – will remain strictly confidential; it is in her best interests- "_

Anakin's brow knitted furiously

" _In the best interests of the Council, you mean- "_

" _Anakin! -"_

Obi-Wan bit back an inflamed retort, choosing instead to level his former apprentice with a hard, commanding stare

" _The way this situation is to be handled is not of your concern, but what is, is seeing to it that this woman receives the care she desperately needs, and bringing Master C'baoth back to the Temple; I am sending you the coordinates as we speak, you are to leave immediately – is that clear?"_

Obi-Wan chose to watch Anakin closely in an effort to analyse his former student; he had already foreseen his former Padawan rallying against the Council's decision not to disclose any information to the Chancellor immediately.

Whilst as his Master, Kenobi had never begrudged Anakin his seemingly unorthodox friendship with Palpatine, he had not encouraged it either; for it was in these instances, he witnessed first hand just how much the close relationship appeared to interfere with Anakin fulfilling his duties as a Jedi

" _Anakin- "_

 _Obi-Wan pressed gently, his features softening slightly_

" _Inform Captain Rex that he is to return to the Resolute; I will rendezvous with you at the coordinates when I arrive"_

Anakin watched Obi-Wan silently, his jaw working; so many unspoken thoughts, more guilt to add to the never-ending pile of hurt…

" _I will do as requested, Master"_

Breathing a sigh of relief, releasing tension he had not realised he had been carrying, Obi-Wan inclined his head in response before ending the transmission. With his armour-clad forearms still folded in front of his chest plate, Kenobi began to stroke his beard in thought

" _I'm afraid Anakin doesn't like the idea of keeping this from the Chancellor"_

Master Yoda sighed, nodding gently in agreement

" _Too close they are, a distraction Palpatine has become for young Skywalker"_

Obi-Wan pursed his lips pensively

" _Whilst I don't disagree with you, Master; I am afraid the distraction you speak of has been there from when he was but a young child – the Chancellor appears very fond of Anakin, he has always displayed a keen interest in any affairs that may regard my old Padawan"_

" _It is highly unusual for a politician to single out any one Jedi, especially a Jedi like Anakin Skywalker; I don't like it"_

Accepting Mace Windu's words without comment, Obi-Wan mused over the Jedi Master's stoicism; Mace seemed to be handling the stress and hardship of the war well and without complaint, yet Obi-Wan had watched him grow all the more cynical with each passing day since the Clone War started…

" _Obi-Wan- "_

Master Yoda drew the younger Jedi from his private thoughts

" _Burden yourself you must not; deal with Anakin later, we shall"_

" _I agree, for now, we should concentrate on bringing both Master C'baoth and the woman back to the Temple. Master Gallia's presumptions regarding the sensitivity of this unfortunate affair are accurate, I advise that the transport for both be kept separate"_

" _So, we are to escort them both to the Temple on different ships?"_

Mace nodded slowly, nothing Obi-Wan's surprised countenance

" _I don't believe any one of us here would savour the thought of seeing Jorus on the same landing platform as his victim- "_

" _And unsure we are of Jorus's mental state"_

Obi-Wan stared incredulously at Master Yoda

" _With all due respect Master, you cannot believe that C'baoth would actually relish in the idea of seeing the damage he has inflicted out in full view of the Council?"_

" _And up until today, would you have ever believed to have encountered a Jedi whom so willingly kidnapped and tortured another living being to the brink of death?"_

Obi-Wan stared at Mace, considering the depth of the older Jedi's words.

Whilst he was all too familiar with the fact this war was being waged on more than one front, it had never truly occurred to him the enormity of how it was affecting the Order as a whole, or more specifically, if it had been affecting any of them individually.

But the truth was Obi-Wan wasn't deaf nor blind, Jedi were dying on the front lines every day; their blood spilling over the very foundations of the democracy they fought to protect.

What ailed him now was the dawning realisation that he had, consciously or unconsciously, chosen to ignore the Jedi Order's reality; the inconsolable actuality that the true threat wasn't the Sith themselves – the omnipotent Darth Sidious, Dooku or even his little pet Ventress…

Lowering his gaze, he spoke with understanding

" _I will see to it that the Council's instructions are followed to the letter, Master's"_

With a slow, gentle bow, Obi-Wan turned swiftly on his booted heels and made his way across the great polished marble, and carpeted floors of the Jedi Temple; the acrid sting of both Master Windu's and Master Yoda's mutually shared admission – however subtle it had been – now following him to the main hangar

… _the greatest threat to the Jedi Order was never the Sith themselves, but the ones holding on to the hilts of the lightsabers in defiance of the Sith, and their insatiable ability to lure even the most grounded Jedi Master to want to use the power of Darkness to defeat them…_


	2. Chapter 2

_You shouldn't have to apologise for what it is you're feeling;  
You're human and you are allowed to feel – remember that  
_ **\- Luciana Sade –**

* * *

As the Twilight emerged from hyperspace, Ahsoka was surprised to find that the coordinates sent by Master Kenobi, had brought them to the Zothian System and was now guiding them towards the small, unpopulated planet of Calderra.

Upon reading the ship's scanners, she learned that the planet was a barren and desolate world so far out into the outer rim, that she would be forgiven for believing it to be in the middle of Wild Space itself

" _Humph..."_

Ahsoka turned in her seat and leant forward slightly in an attempt to gain a better view of the brown and yellow sphere. The young Jedi grimaced when she realised that the planet looked just as dull as the description on the ship's computers

" _We really are a way out…"_

Anakin shot his Padawan a bemused smirk

" _We've been sent to retrieve occupants of a space exploration vessel, Snips. It wouldn't be much of an exploration if they had managed to go as far as Naboo now, would it?"_

Quirking a slender white brow, she returned her Master's smirk with equal sarcasm

" _Obviously…but you think that for all the exploration prowess of the Outbound, they'd have found somewhere slightly more exotic as a collection point"_

Anakin shook his head in amusement, watching her turn back in her seat and busy herself with the navigation panel. With his gaze still fixed on his Togruta student's form, Skywalker began to replay their conversation over in his mind and realised that it was in these moments, Ahsoka's youth was highlighted.

The older Jedi knew it was far too easy for him to take her age for granted as she had always possessed an insight that was a rarity among younglings her own age. It still amazed him that he even had a Padawan, they had both been paired for only a few short months, yet the force bond they had formed was already beginning to rival those of students and teachers back at the Temple, who had had years to develop theirs.

With a contemplative smile, Skywalker turned back to the Twilight's controls; reflecting back to when he had told Padme about his newly assigned student, and how he had shamelessly complained over his concern that having an apprentice would hold him back…

… _It's the student who makes the teacher, Ani; not the other way around…_

Restraining the urge to close his eyes and bask in the memories of his beautiful wife, and the comforting echoes of her voice, the memory of her perfume and solace of her warmth against his; Anakin skilfully guided his battered old spice freighter down into Calderra's atmosphere; flying low over sparse woodland and dry terrain, waiting for Ahsoka to verbally guide them to their destination.

* * *

The Twilight landed heavily on to the dry, dirt surface with a heavy, metallic thud, forcing thick dust clouds to rise up and billow around the ship, temporarily obscuring any view either Anakin or his Padawan had hoped to have had through the freighter's main viewport.

Eagerly rising from her seat, Ahsoka hurried her way to the front of the cockpit

" _Strange…considering the way Master Jorus went on and on during his lectures, I never once saw what the Outbound actually looked like"_

Watching his apprentice straining to get a better look through the rapidly clearing dust clouds, Anakin finally rose to his booted feet and stepped up to the viewport to join her

" _Woah…"_

Ahsoka breathed quietly, her eyes wide.

" _The Outbound Flight"_

Anakin declared with an authoritative tone as he folded his arms in front of him. Taking in the colossal sight of the impressive ship unceremoniously grounded in the dirt before him, a solemn expression began to settle on his masculine features

" _a ship comprising of a central fuselage, surrounded by six Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers"_

A huge grin began to form on Ahsoka's lips, her awe of the monstrous ship evident

" _That is one big tin can"_

" _Yupp, a big tin can that is home to six Jedi Masters, twelve Jedi Knights and close to five hundred thousand men, women and children- "_

Anakin paused momentarily, his gaze narrowing in order to scrutinize Jorus C'baoth's vision in the metal more closely

" _or at least it was"_

A comfortable silence fell between student and Master for a short time before Anakin, after stealing a final glance out of the viewport, turned on his booted heels and headed out towards the Twilight's cargo bay

" _C'mon Snips, the sooner we can wrap this up, the sooner we'll be back at Coruscant and the Temple; I could do with a few days R'n'R…"  
_

* * *

Striding confidently down the cargo ramp, contemplating the precious few days he potentially could have with his wife, Anakin noticed a small, cloaked figure already awaiting their arrival at the bottom.

Drawing closer, he immediately pushed all thoughts of Padme from his mind upon recognising that the figure was none other than Ceja Korri; a newly knighted human female of around twenty-five standard years old; small framed like his wife, it was where the similarities began and ended as Ceja sported straight brown hair that she kept in a meticulously neat, shoulder length style.

And if memory served him correctly, Korri was the epitome of a Jedi; dedicated, reliable and possessed a steadfast loyalty to the Council and their decisions…

… _Obi-Wan's ideal student in every sense of the word_ …

Noting her cordial and relaxed expression, Anakin flashed her a half-cocked smile before delivering a quick, stiff bow

" _Master Korri"_

" _Master Skywalker, arriving in style as always"_

Her sarcasm laced quip wasn't lost on him as he watched her brown eyed gaze dance over the Twilight in mock amusement. Slapping one of the Twilight's dented body panels with the palm of his organic hand, Anakin flashed her a wide, boyish grin

" _Well you know me, Ceja, I do like to try"_

Quirking her eyebrow, she flashed him a bemused look

" _An old corellian spice freighter?"_

Skywalker cleared his throat, straightening as he folded his arms across his chest defensively

" _Now, looks aren't everything…"_

" _Obviously"_

Ceja side glanced the Twilight once more, this time with disapproving judgement

" _You know we have perfectly good ships within the Republic Fleet, is it really necessary to acquire such rust buckets like these?"_

Anakin smiled awkwardly, noting Ahsoka begin to descend the landing ramp behind him, he swiftly redirected Ceja's attention to his apprentice by reaching over and hurrying her to stand directly in front of him

" _Master Korri, have you had the opportunity to meet my new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano?"_

Choosing to ignore Skywalker's blatant diversion, Ceja smiled politely before inclining her head in greeting

" _Padawan Tano, I have been hearing a great many things about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh"_

Ahsoka, still eyeing her Master with irritation, returned her kind gesture with a respectful bow

" _Thank you, Master Korri"_

Anakin unfolded his arms and move his hands to rest on his hips with a heavy sigh

" _Right, now that we are all introduced, do we know if Master Kenobi has arrived yet? It would be nice to move things along- "_

" _That would be a no, Master Skywalker; you and Padawan Tano are the first to arrive"_

Anakin restrained his annoyance before muttering

" _Oh well if that isn't a surprise…do we have an ETA on his arrival?"_

Ceja flashed Anakin a pointed look

" _I trust the Council have informed you of the situation?"_

" _Not the Council exactly, it was more of a general outline from Master Kenobi"_

Ceja frowned with a mixture of concern and uncertainty

" _So, am I of the understanding, Master Skywalker, that you are not fully conversed in your reason for being here?"_

Anakin straightened, fixing his stare to meet Korri's directly

" _We are of the understanding that Master Jorus C'baoth has kidnapped a human female, and that we are to aide in transporting her back to the Temple- "_

Anakin glanced briefly over at Ahsoka before turning back to Ceja who began to entwine her long, thin fingers in front of her brown robe

" _I see…well, as I am now unsure as to what to disclose with yourself or your Padawan – I'm afraid I won't disclose anything. For it is of my simple understanding that if the Council, or even Master Kenobi for that matter, had wished for you to be more informed then what you so obviously are not, then they would have divulged more- "_

Suddenly Anakin was haunted by the reason he had always struggled to converse with Ceja Korri on any level other than Jedi, and even then, that became an arduous task with each passing moment

" _I sincerely apologise Master Skywalker, but if you require any further information in relation to your assignment, then might I suggest you make a formal request with Master Kenobi; as a leading member of the Jedi High Council, he will be representing them as a whole during his presence here"_

Glancing over to his silent but bemused student, Anakin began to rub his temples in unabashed irritation

" _Thank you Master Korri, I fully converse of my former Master's position within the Order, and please don't worry. Neither I nor Ahsoka will be expecting you to break any rules of conduct today- "_

The low grumbling sound of a nearby T-6 engine signalling Obi-Wan's arrival cut Anakin short. With a relieved sigh, Anakin turned in the direction of the engine's noise, refolding his arms the moment he caught sight of the entry dropping away from the main body of the shuttle to reveal his former Master

… _perfect timing as ever, old man…  
_

* * *

By the time Ceja Korri, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano had made their way over to greet Kenobi, he had already descended his shuttle's ramp and was stood awaiting their arrival

" _Fashionably late as always"_

Anakin flashed his former Master a sarcastic smirk before inclining his head in greeting. Obi-Wan returned his gesture, smiling a smile that did not reach his eyes

" _Better late than never, Anakin- "_

Kenobi turned to greet both Ceja and Ahsoka in situ

" _Master Korri, Ahsoka"_

Ceja inclined her head eagerly, her demeanour respectful but officious

" _We are awaiting your orders, Master Kenobi"_

Folding armour-clad arms in front of his chest, the Jedi Master's face grew serious

" _Master Korri, am I correct in assuming both parties are ready to be escorted onto their respective transports?"_

" _Yes Master, Master C'baoth is in custody and ready to be moved when the order is given. Although I am afraid that the woman seems to have taken a turn in the wrong direction, Healer Tarr is currently working to stabilise her"_

Eyebrows knitting in concern, Obi-Wan's expression grew tight

" _That's not good…has Healer Tarr been able to establish what has caused her to degrade?"_

Ceja's gaze moved from Kenobi to Anakin and his Padawan, but continued when Obi-Wan shot a questioning glance between them all

" _It would appear that she is having a reaction to Master C'baoth's experiments…"_

" _The midi-chlorians?"_

She nodded meekly as the Council member continued

" _And her body is rejecting them?"_

Ceja began to verbalise what he already knew

" _Yes Master, it is highly unusual"_

Jaw clenched in frustration, surprise bristled through him

" _Will Healer Tarr be willing to travel with the escort?"_

" _Of Course, Master Kenobi"_

Obi-Wan nodded firmly before summoning four Temple guards from his shuttle

" _See to it that the arrangements are made, and we are ready to leave as soon as the woman is stabilised. C'baoth will be leaving on the shuttle behind me, escort the Temple guards to where he is being held, they will take over from there; the woman is to be escorted first, see to it that she is taken aboard Anakin's ship"_

If Ceja had any reservations in the way Obi-Wan had decided to execute the extraction of both of her charges, she showed no hint of them

" _I'll begin to disseminate the information out, Master"_

With a swift bow, Ceja turned on her heels and headed over to the Outbound Flight; the four ominous Temple guards following silently behind her

Seeing his opportunity, Anakin stepped into Obi-Wan's line of sight as the older Jedi continued to watch the retreating party. Skywalker folded his arms and waited for his former Master to acknowledge him

" _You know me Obi-Wan, playing the role of the messenger has never suited me. If Ahsoka and I are to be playing escort to this woman, do we at least get to hear what C'baoth has really been doing?"_

Kenobi remained silent, his jaw working and stare hard. Dragging his steely blue gaze to Ahsoka, he dropped his eyes for a fraction of a second as if contemplating his next words before levelling Anakin with a commanding stare

" _C'baoth has been experimenting with midi-chlorians. And it would appear that he has been attempting to expose this woman to them in large quantities in an effort to influence force ability"_

Ahsoka eyed Master Kenobi warily, she may not have been apprenticed to Skywalker long, but she knew full well that in situations much like the one she was finding herself in, it would be best to remain silent. Swallowing hard and as a timid as a mouse, she couldn't help but voice her own concern

" _With the greatest of respect, Master Kenobi…but if this woman's immune system is now trying to fight the midi-chlorians already in her body…wouldn't that mean Master C'baoth hasn't just been attempting to influence force ability, but that he already has…"_

She noted the troubled frown growing on Obi-Wan's features upon hearing her words. Quietly, she waited for a judgement from her Master, a correction from Master Kenobi but none came. Instead, and she was surprised as much as she was relieved to find that her contribution was welcomed by both Jedi

Anakin nodded in agreement before offering his own opinion

" _And if he has been so devious as to hide his experiments from the Council, what else has he been up to and more concerning, are we positive that this woman is the first?"_

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, the weight of the Galaxy evidently weighing on his shoulders

" _Those are valid concerns, but fortunately for you both, it is the responsibility of the Council to investigate Jorus C'baoth and all that has been done here. Now is the time to focus on the task at hand, and you would both be wise to remember that this is strictly confidential and highly sensitive"_

Anakin narrowed his gaze, aware that Kenobi's reaffirming tone was specifically for his benefit

" _Master Kenobi- "_

The frantic voice of Ceja Korri broke the building tension between Master and former student, and with it any ideas Anakin may have had in challenging Obi-Wan on the Council's desire for the classified status of C'baoth's activities

" _We are ready. The Temple guards have taken custody of Master Jorus and have taken the relevant precautions- "_

" _Precautions?"_

Anakin shot his former Master a curious glance

" _Force inhibiting restraining devices obviously- "_

Obi-Wan offered before turning back to Korri and gesturing for her to continue

" _I have also had word from Healer Tarr that the woman is stable and ready to be boarded"_

Folding his hands behind his back, Kenobi straightened in grim satisfaction

" _Move the woman first, once safely boarded we can then transfer C'baoth to my shuttle"_

Nodding her approval, Ceja pulled her comlink from one of the utility pouches on her belt and began to convey the Council member's orders

Arms still folded, Anakin's demeanour turned sombre

" _So what condition is the woman actually in?"_

Obi-Wan sighed heavily before regarding the younger Jedi sadly, his resolve giving way to sorrow as a movement behind Anakin drew his attention away from his former apprentice

" _See for yourself…"_

Ahsoka stood alongside both Kenobi and Skywalker, and watched as Healer Sabien Tarr diligently guided a medical capsule with the body of an unconscious, red-haired woman laying within it from out of the Outbound Flight;

Painfully thin and deathly pale in appearance; she had been dressed in a simple white medical gown in an effort to protect her modesty; Ahsoka observed that whilst the majority of the woman's skin was indeed covered, she bore the tell-tale signs of an extended period of suffering.

Superficial wounds and bruises in a variety of colours, and in various stages of the healing process, adorned the exposed skin of the woman's face, neck, arms and legs. Ahsoka's features twisted sympathetically, the woman was virtually a skeleton; jagged bones jutted and protruded angrily from underneath her paper-thin skin, all most as if threatening to pierce through from the slightest of movements

Closing her eyes and turning her face away, Ahsoka pleaded with herself to force the echoes of the woman's suffering from her mind, for a moment she felt like she was the only one struggling to disconnect from the reverberation of the woman's pain flowing through the Force

A reassuring hand squeezed her small shoulder, she looked up and found the encouraging gaze of her Master, a silent exchange passed between them. He knew what she was feeling, and yes, they all felt it.

Looking over to Obi-Wan for confirmation, his face was unreadable, his demeanour inscrutable but from the close relationship she shared with him as a benefit of being Anakin's apprentice, she was able to sense the mixed undercurrent of emotions bubbling just beneath the surface

After what felt like a lifetime, Healer Tarr had finally boarded the Twilight with his charge filling Ahsoka with a rushing sense of relief

Ceja Korri began to speak meekly, her voice barely audible

" _Master Kenobi, the Temple guards are ready"_

Anakin stepped forward in response, his voice dangerously low

" _C'mon Snips, the sooner we get her into orbit and away from C'baoth the better- "_

" _No"_

Obi-Wan declared firmly, his voice, which sounded alien even to himself, was at risk of revealing his true emotions and ultimately betraying him

" _Master?"_

Brow furrowed with confusion, Anakin levelled Kenobi with a questioning stare

" _I will escort the woman"_

Obi-Wan dragged his intent gaze from the Twilight to meet Anakin's

" _I trust that C'baoth will be in good hands"_

Anakin remained silent, unspoken words passing between them before Obi-Wan continued

" _Inform the Council ahead of your arrival, that will give them the opportunity to make the necessary arrangements to receive him into custody"_

Bowing fluidly, Anakin acknowledged his new orders with little restraint

" _Of course, Master"_

Poising himself, Obi-Wan forced a quick smile in farewell to both Ahsoka and Ceja then turned on his booted heels towards the Twilight

Puzzled, Ahsoka stepped up next to Anakin

" _What was that all about?"_

Anakin continued to watch Obi-Wan, his brows furrowing into concern for his former Master

" _Duty"_

It was the only response Anakin could offer, for in reality he didn't truly understand himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Trust the vibes you get,_  
 _Energy doesn't lie_  
 **\- Anakin Skywalker -**

* * *

" _Make the arrangements we will, Obi-Wan; Vokara Che and her team of healers, waiting for you on the landing platform when you arrive, they will be"_

In the darkness of the Twilight's cockpit, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat resolutely; his form awash with the soft blue hues of Master Windu and Master Yoda's hologram

" _Thank you, Master's, – hopefully it shouldn't be long before we arrive"_

Hands folded firmly behind his back, Mace rose his eyebrows sharply in blunt surprise

" _You are making good time, Skywalker has reported that he and his Padawan have only just left the Zothian System- "_

Pausing all most as if awaiting a reaction, his expression darkened

" _He also reports how uncharacteristically silent Master Jorus C'baoth seems to be"_

Obi-Wan considered his words carefully, lowering his gaze briefly before folding his armour-clad arms in front of his chest with a sigh

" _I'm not surprised, his crimes have been exposed, he has lost the respect of his peers – his honour"_

Mace pressed his lips together, reflecting on the words of his fellow Council member

"An abominable state of affairs this is, revealed his intentions have been. Unsure of what action we may take he is, so silent he will remain…discuss in depth we will, you arrive hmm?"

Obi-Wan met Master Yoda's gaze

 _"Of course, Master; I will report to you the moment we arrive"_

Straightening, Mace allowed his hands to fall to his sides

 _"May the force be with you, Obi-Wan"_

With a gentle incline of his head, Obi-Wan murmured

 _"Masters"_

Once his fellow Council member's holographic figures had flickered out into nothing, Obi-Wan slumped wearily into his pilot seat.

Sat silently in the darkness, his features illuminated with the blue streaking of hyperspace through the viewport, he breathed deeply before propping his elbow up on to the arm of his chair before pinching the bridge of his nose firmly

Exhausted, he allowed a troubled sigh to escape his lips, his grey gaze falling to rest on the few datapads stacked neatly in front of him; each one containing extensive details and graphic portrayals of his mysterious charge's ordeal and injuries.

Upon leaving Calderra, Kenobi had requested every last shred of information Ceja Korri had been able to collect on the woman. And to his well-concealed surprise, the data had come in the form of not one, but four data pads – brought to the cockpit by an indifferent 2-1B surgical droid unit, presumably borrowed from the Outbound – but the Jedi had yet to study even one; his reasoning behind this being that there had been far more pressing matters to attend to aboard the Twilight…

… _Kenobi, you old fool…_

He resisted the urge to smirk at the incredulity of his own musings, for in reality, the Jedi was stalling. Obi-Wan Kenobi was avoiding the unfortunate task of learning just what a horrific a life his charge had led since falling into the hands of C'baoth, the hands of an esteemed Jedi Master

He sighed wearily, his bones ached; tired and war-weary – Obi-Wan would allow himself this quiet reprieve, his reasoning being that he had already heard Ceja Korri's report back in the Council meeting at the Temple, he had even seen the poor woman in the flesh – even as briefly as it had been – her pain had still reverberated around him within the Force and for him, it was enough for now.

Agreed, he was a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, he had both witnessed and felt a great deal of pain and suffering from the events of the war but was he truly ready to delve into C'baoth's insidious alternate life; his darkside?

The duty of the Jedi for over a thousand generations was to be the guardians of peace and justice throughout the Galaxy, to protect the innocent from harm…he did not wish to spectate on the suffering of an individual, an individual whom had been brought so much misery by a Jedi, a being who was meant to uphold the same sentiments and beliefs as he did…

Releasing another heavy sigh, Kenobi's thoughts drifted towards Anakin and his reaction upon seeing C'baoth's experiments in person. The younger Jedi's building anger, as controlled as it had been, was expected but what truly surprised Obi-Wan was he had felt that his former Padawan's sentiments had mirrored that of Master Yoda's and Master Windu's exactly.

The war was making everyone uneasy, paranoid and suspicious, it was disturbing to him that the Order also appeared to be falling prey to such emotions; their worries of Jorus possibly gaining some sort of sick and twisted satisfaction from the Council witnessing his actions, weren't unfounded but also displayed hints of a collective of psychological instability…

… _Enough Kenobi…_

His thoughts unsettled him, he forced himself back to the task at hand. Stroking his beard softly, Obi-Wan lifted his now brooding gaze from the datapads up to the ship's viewport with a clenched jaw, and with a deep exhale, the Jedi Master leant forward and grasped the first data pad in the stack

 _...Well, it's now or never, Kenobi..._

A sudden, well-timed beeping drew his attention. Datapad now forgotten, he activated his comlink

 _"Kenobi"_

 _"Master Obi-Wan, would you be able to come to the medical bay? I'm in need of some assistance"_

As calm as his words were, Obi-Wan could sense the hurried nature of Sabien Tarr's request

 _"Of course, I am on my way"_

* * *

With a deep intake of breath, Obi-Wan mentally readied himself before activating the door to the medical bay. Stepping inside, he found Healer Tarr hurrying back and forth, preparing medical supplies whilst the 2-1B surgical droid who had brought him the data pads waited, motionless, holding a metal tray with two empty, unused needles placed upon it

Tactfully keeping the unconscious woman out of his eye line, Obi-Wan stepped further into the med bay before folding his arms

" _You requested assistance, Healer Tar_ r?"

Sabien looked up blankly, so obviously absorbed in his task that he hadn't noticed Kenobi's presence

" _Umm…oh yes, Master Kenobi…Our charge is currently heavily sedated, to prepare her for Vokara Che and her team, I'm going to need to bring her round before putting her into a hibernation trance- "_

Sabien flicked a quick, all most mournful glance in the woman's direction

" _But I am not entirely sure what her reaction will be when she does come around, she is currently heavily sedated with Tranqarest, but she had also received a dose of Triptophagea before her transfer from the Outbound. She has responded well, so I think now is a better time than any to prepare her"_

Obi-Wan's expression hardened

" _What will you have me do?"_

Straightening, Sabien suddenly appeared apprehensive

" _Standby, I may need assistance…it's more of a precaution to have you here Master. I will need to bring her round before administering any pain relief, that will make it much easier for me to induce the hibernation trance. I have also prepared something to relieve her stress if she needs it. To say she will be in discomfort when she is brought around, Master Kenobi is an understatement and honestly, I'm not sure how she will react"_

" _Would a dose of Imobilin not suffice?"_

Healer Tarr shook his head gently

 _"I had toyed with the idea of maybe a single dose, but the instructions I received were very clear. Vokara Che wishes she not be under the influence of any unnecessary medication. The Triptophegea I administered aboard the Outbound has finally broken her fever, and her body has thankfully settled down in terms of the midi-chlorian attacks for now - which is an advantage for the Healers back at the Temple-"_

 _"So, she is to be treated as a Force-sensitive?"_

Healer Tarr noted the surprise in Obi-Wan's question

 _"Of course, as you well know from your own experiences; the Force is far better in aiding a Force sensitive's recovery than any type of medicine created in a lab or otherwise-"_

Sabien turned to focus on his charge

 _"Regardless of the circumstances surrounding her Force sensitivity, and natural or not Obi-Wan, it is of little difference; the healing nature of the Force will be no different for her then it would be for either of us"_

Obi-Wan began to stroke his beard in thought, finally casting an uneasy glance towards the unconscious woman

 _"Pardon my frankness Tarr, but if that is the case may I enquire as to why she is being given so much medication now?"_

Healer Tarr stepped directly into the path of Obi-Wan's gaze, his eyes lowered respectfully

 _"Master Kenobi, have you read anything of the data pads you requested?"_

Obi-Wan refolded his arms as Sabien, with great care, lifted his gaze silently

 _"The meeting with the Council ran on longer than I expected"_

Refraining from sounding defensive, he met Sabien Tarr's gaze whom merely acknowledged his response with a simple nod

 _"What Master C'baoth has conducted here, with this woman, is far beyond my capabilities. Evidence collected suggests that she had no midi-chlorians in her system at all prior to his 'experiments'-"_

Obi-Wan winced before falling wide eyed, visibly aghast at the implications of Sabien Tarr's words

 _"A blank? Sabien...that's, that's impossible...isn't it?"_

 _"We have been led to believe so…until now. Where ever this woman comes from, whatever Galaxy her planet resides within, there appears to be no evidence of the Force...so essentially C'baoth introduced midi-chlorians to a being without any Force signature-"_

Obi-Wan took a step towards the woman, disbelief and shock rippling through him

" _Ceja had mentioned during the Council meeting, she found evidence to suggest that this woman had no midi-chlorians prior to the experiments…but a lot was said I doubt any of us truly believed that to be the case or more than likely the information was overlooked…"_

" _I understand Master, a lot has happened, but the truth is, this woman is a blank"_

 _"Which would explain the adverse reaction?"_

Sabien Tarr nodded mournfully

 _"It does indeed, Master. We requested the aide of the Halls of Healing for a reason, there is but only one Jedi Healer who can help this woman in the way that she desperately needs. Respectfully, you should understand how much danger she poses not only to herself, but to also many around her. Now, with the greatest of respect Master Kenobi, we are wasting precious time-"_

Placing two completed vials of liquid next to the empty needles on 2-1B's metal tray, Healer Tarr signaled for Obi-Wan to follow him over to the unconscious woman

* * *

Agony.

A red hot, searing pain flared within every single muscle, tendon and ligament. Ana was wrapped in a fiery blanket of suffering, and her nerve endings were the tinder to this flaming torment ravaging her starved and shattered body

Broken bones and healing wounds mingled together along with torn and aching sinew, screaming out, aggravated by the sudden involuntary spasms now engulfing her body in reaction to the surging and unrelenting pain

Breathing ragged – every strangled gasp lit up and exploded like a firework within Ana's chest. She cried, begged and pleaded as the darkness that had so eagerly welcomed her into it's comforting embrace, now began to slip from her like a coveted lover

Light began to prickle and creep in along the outer edges of her conscious, nagging her to wake from her painless slumber. For a moment she was sure that a strangled cry past her own dry and cracked lips, but her mind was too tired, too exhausted to locate the true source; too numb to really care

A male voice broke past the barriers of her own personal torment – muffled and garbled – speaking ever so softly with what sounded like encouragement

 _...mercifully..._

Ripped from her simple, uncomplicated sleep, she finally opened her large green eyes as a fresh pain exploded within her; bright and sparkling

The face of a man moved into her focus; framed with a beard the colour of autumn, he had eyes the colour of a brilliant azure sky and even as they swirled with an intense concern; the gentility of his soft, reassuring gaze made her want to weep, the desire to shed her tears formed into a burning lump at the back of her throat

The man's mouth moved as if he were speaking, but even as hard as she tried, Ana could not fathom a single syllable – his voice drowned out by the distant, anguished cries of a woman

The man with the kind eyes looked away from her and over to another, another male who now came into her view. Her heart began to race, thumping hard against her ribcage as her body froze in fear, tears pooled in her eyes, blurring her vision before finally giving way, burning hotly against her face in uncontrollable sobs, she was defenseless as this man began to move with determination, with purpose.

Short black hair and close shaved, this man and his dark but caring eyes began speaking to her much like the first man. Ana strained to hear, she could not place his words through that God forsaken screaming, he moved out of focus to be replaced by the man with kind eyes

It surged once again, wave upon wave of searing agony washed over her now, her vision began to haze, and she felt sick to her stomach; trapped in a whirlpool of never-ending suffering and shrieking

A slight nip and a sharp scratch against the skin of her arm brought her back to the centre for the briefest of moments giving her a short-lived focus, but the sensation was now being lost to the unbearable torrent of what felt like a fire slowly ravaging her frail body

… _Focus, focus…_

Her vision blurred again, a comforting blanket of numbness drowned out every bodily sensation, her torment rapidly absorbed and through the quelling screams she finally heard the voice of the bearded man…

 _"It's alright, you are safe-"_

He raised a large, warm hand and began to stroke the side of her head softly, the cries faded to whimpers, fresh hot tears sprung in the corners of her stinging eyes as she quietly realised the screams had been her own, she could hear herself whimpering and then his voice came again…

 _"Do not fear; you are safe now"_

 _...safe...safety..._

She silently repeated his words as if they were her own, clinging to them like a lifeline, replaying the sound of his soothing voice over and over inside her head until she finally relaxed and succumbed to her heavy need for sleep…

 _...You are safe..._

* * *

Wide eyed with horror, Obi-Wan watched as their patient's tortured and agony lined features finally began to smooth with pain-free relief. He had sensed her pain, felt its unbearable intensity and silently thanked the Force when it began to finally recede; confirming that the pain sedative Healer Tarr had administered was now making its way through her system.

Holding her in his gaze a moment longer, relieved that her cries of pain had ceased, Kenobi tore his stare from the resting woman and glanced over to Sabien Tarr; the Jedi Healer was silent, his eyes closed but obviously aware of his fellow Jedi's gaze for he began to speak

"She did not resist the hibernation trance- "

Sabien finally opened his eyes, allowing them to rest on his hand which was still covering the back of the woman's own. All most as if sensing the question Obi-Wan was holding back from voicing, he removed his hand and lifted his gaze to meet Kenobi's

" _The pain she is feeling is caused by her body's attempts to rid itself of the midi-chlorians…I have no doubt that her blood will feel like fire within her veins, the pain sedative will give her much needed relief"_

Silence fell between the two Jedi as Ob-Wan contemplated Sabien's words. Turning his gaze back to the woman, and with a gentility that even surprised himself, he began to dry the tears that had streaked from the corners of her eyes with the back of his hand

" _And what do we do now?"_

Sabien Tarr cleared his throat and began to tidy away his medical apparatus

" _Now we can do nothing but wait for her to be seen by Vokara Che…there is little more I can do for her now, the pain sedative will see her through to the Halls of Healing, the hibernation trance is the best thing for someone in her condition right now"_

With a barely detectable nod, Obi-Wan continued to analyze the woman's face; her long thick lashes, her delicately pale skin that aside from the physical damage, appeared to be virtually flawless, then his brow began to knit in thought

 _"Sabien, how old do you believe this woman to be?"_

 _"Well it's hard to say exactly, but from the data we have in our possession, we believe her to be at least in her twenties, more than likely mid to late twenties at that"_

Obi-Wan moved his gaze down from her face to her arms and with extreme care, grasped one of her hands within in his own. Noting how small they appeared within his own larger hand, he began to scrutinize every detail; from the patches of skin that bore visible signs of mistreatment, to her once well-groomed nails that were now either dirty or broken

Perplexed at his fellow Jedi's actions, Sabien turned to watch him

 _"Master Obi-Wan?"_

 _"Remove what C'baoth has subjected this woman too, you would say normally she is in good health? That good health only deteriorating when kidnapped - yes?"_

Healer Tarr moved closer, hovering over Obi-Wan to get a closer look at what the Council Member was observing

 _"Well, yes. A full body scan has shown that she has had her appendix removed, something that Jorus doesn't appear to have done. She has a single scar adjacent to her navel, silver and well healed...suggesting that it could be at least two years or more since the removal. Before C'baoth's actions, I believe that she was of a healthy weight with no health problems or pre-existing conditions"_

 _"Which would suggest that wherever she was taken from, her planet has access to medicines, food...technology?"_

Sabien frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest

 _"What are you suggesting?"_

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, his jaw working

 _"Master Kenobi?"_

Sabien repeated but before Obi-Wan could answer, an alarm on the Jedi Master's comlink sounded. Looking up, Obi-Wan cast a final glance towards the sleeping woman before turning back to Healer Tarr

 _"I suggest you prepare our charge for departure, I programmed the nav computer to alert me when we reached the core worlds. It won't be long now until we are back at the Temple"_

 _...until we are home and can finally give this poor woman the care she gravely needs..._

* * *

 _"Blind you think we are?"_

Mace inhaled deeply with his elbows resting on his knees, his legs crossed in front of him

 _"We have become so entrenched in this wretched war, I feel the Jedi Order is drowning"_

 _"Agree with you I do, but who stands against the Separatists and Sith if our heads we cannot keep?"_

Brooding, Mace allowed his pensive gaze to rest on Master Yoda, the wisest and oldest of all Jedi, and with a deep inhale cast his eyes to the floor sadly.


End file.
